Hakikat Rezeki dan Sabar
by Uchiha El Blake
Summary: Apa itu Rezeki/kehidupan tak lepas dari coba dan goda. Sarada hanyalah selembar kain putih yang akan di tulisi dengan tinta hitam ataukah tinta emas. /apakah akan tumbuh menjadi anak saleha? itu tergantung dari kedua orang tuanya/Obrolan SasuSakuSara/Islamic Content/Happy Birthday, Sarada


© Masashi Kisimoto ©

.

.

.

 **Rezki dan Sabar**

…

…

…

وَالْعَصْرِ

 _ **Demi masa**_

إِنَّ الإنْسَانَ لَفِي خُسْرٍ

 _ **Sesungguhnya manusia dalam kerugian**_

إِلا الَّذِينَ آمَنُوا وَعَمِلُوا الصَّالِحَاتِ وَتَوَاصَوْا بِالْحَقِّ وَتَوَاصَوْا بِالصَّبْرِ

 _ **Melainkan orang-orang yang beriman dan mengerjakan amal saleh dan saling nasihati dalam mentaati kebenaran dan saling nasihati dalam menetapi kesabaran**_ (QS Al- Ashr 103 : 1-3)

SSS

"Assalaamu Alaikum" suara gadis kecil terdengar lesuh memasuki rumah yang bisa di katakan sederhana itu.

Sarada berjalan memasuki rumah dengan wajah di tekuk. Untuk hari ini, mungkin lupa atau memang tidak ada, mamanya tidak memberikan uang untuk transportasi. Pagi saat berangkat ia jalan kaki, begitu pulang pun ia jalan kaki. Ada juga yang menawarkan untuk menumpang, namun ia tolak dengan alasan tak ingin merepotkan. Jemputan papanya yang tadinya di tunggu-tunggu ternyata tidak menjemput. Terpaksa ia harus pulang dengan jalan kaki. Untuk yang satu ini ia masih mengerti, karena papanya itu memang bekerja, dan ada kemungkinan masih sibuk.

Soal jalan kaki saat berangkat atau pulang sekolah, adalah hal biasa bagi Sarada. Kendaraan yang mereka miliki hanya sebuah sepeda motor yang biasa di gunakan papanya sebagai pendukung ekonomi keluarga. Hanya sepeda motor itulah, yang biasa papanya gunakan untuk antar jemput, itu pun jika papanya memiliki waktu.

Tapi yang membuat pikirannya berubah menjadi kalut, karena cuaca siang hari yang begitu panas. Itulah yang membuat kesal. Untuk anak seusianya, _ngambek_ adalah solusi paling manjur jika menemui keadaan seperti sekarang.

Ia memasuki rumah sambil menghentakkan kakinya masuk rumah.

"Kenapa sih Tuhan memberi kami kehidupan seperti ini" sedikit menggumam. Ia melempar tasnya begitu saja sambil menggerutu.

Ia tidak menyesal di lahirkan dari keluarga sederhana dari orang tuanya Sasuke dan Sakura. Tidak! Malahan, ia sangat bahagia, memiliki kedua orang tua yang begitu menyayanginya. Selalu berkata lembut padanya.

Bukan itu.

Tapi ia seperti menyalahkan Sang Pencipta. Kenapa kedua orang tuanya yang begitu baik terhadap sesama, _hablun minannas_ dan _Hablun minallah_ sangat terjaga. Kenapa malah di beri kehidupan yang serba sederhana. Sangat tidak adil untuk pemikiran bocah sepertinya.

Papanya yang bekerja sebagai jasa pengantar barang, bisa di katakan pekerja keras, meski kadang cepat di rumah. Namun tidak jarang pula, papanya itu pulang hingga larut malam. Namun satu yang ia syukuri, papanya itu, jika di rumah, selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkumpul bercanda bersama. Meski sebenarnya bisa di katakan sedang kelelahan.

Sakura, mamanya, selain sebagai ibu rumah tangga tentunya. Mamanya juga sebagai penjahit. Yang terkadang ada pesanan, namun sering juga sepi.

Dan yang pasyi dari semua itu, Sarada tahu, kedua orang tuanya tak pernah lupa bersyukur dan beribadah kepada-Nya

Dalam pikiran Sarada. Apabila kita telah berusaha dan bekerja keras seperti papanya. Apabila kita telah jalani Sholat yang lima waktu. Apabila kita sudah melakukan Sholat Dhuha, Tahajud, Dzikir, Sholawat dan doa. Namun tetap miskin juga. Bukankah orang-orang seperti inilah yang harus di berikan hidup enak, ketimbang mereka yang selalu mendustakan dan tidak patuh pada Allah. Atau bahkan mungkin mengingkari Allah. Kenapa orang-orang yang tak pernah menjalankan perintah Allah, malah di beri kehidupan enak? Itulah sekelumit pertanyaan dari bocah Sarada.

Sarada dengan wajah lesu, menghepaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Ia kembali menerawang tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang timbul. Seragam MI (Madrasah Ibtidaiyah) yang ia kenakkan, belum juga ia ganti.

Tanpa Sarada ketahui, sepasang mata yang memancarkan sinar kelembutan sedang memperhatikan tingkahnya. Mungkin si pemilik mata emerald itu pun mendengar gumaman yang di penuhi keluh kesah.

"Sarada sayang, malaikat kecilku. Kenapa?" suara itu ternyata juga sangat lembut dan menenangkan. Yang ternyata berasal dari sang mama dari bocah itu, dialah Sakura.

Sarada menoleh, mamanya atau Sakura muncul dengan busana muslim favoritnya, gamis biru tanpa hiasan motif. Terutama jilbab warna pink kesukaan Sakura.

Ia melangkah menuju Sarada sambil merapikan kerudungnya. Nampak kalau Sakura baru saha menunaikan shalat dhuhur.

"Mama sudah mendengarkan tadi gumamanmu, sayang. Dan sangat tidak pantas untuk malaikat cantik mama berkata seperti itu" meski terasa lembut, namun mengandung ketegasan dari Sakura.

Sakura yang baru saja menunaikan shalat dhuhur tak perlu mengingatkan puteri tunggalnya itu untuk shalat. Karena Sarada memang sudah terbiasa shalat, dan bisanya Sarada jika tidak di jemput Sasuke, Sarada menunaikan shalat berjamaah di masjid yang memang di laluinya ketika pulang.

" Mama, mengapa kita miskin ?" seperti biasa, jika Sarada ingin tahu. Ia akan langsung mengutarakan.

Dengan tenang Sakura melangkah dan duduk di samping Sakura. Tangannya pun bergerak dan membelai kepala putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hijabnya pun sudah rapi.

"Sayang, seperti keluhanmu tadi, jika orang sudah beriman dan bertaqwa, kenapa Allah tidak menghadiahi orang taat ini dengan kesenangan, bukankah dengan kesenangan itu, orang-orang taat ini makin memiliki kekuatan untuk mendekatkan diri. Dan seharusnya mereka pula lah yang pantas di kasih hidup enak. Tapi kenapa malah kebanyakan hidup miskin. Nak jika seperti itu, tak perlu minder apalagi protes pada-Nya" Nada Sakura tenang, membuat Sarada seperti kehilangan kata. Inilah yang selalu Sarada sukai dari mamanya.

" Nak, hidup ini seperti jalan-jalan di Supermarket" lanjut Sakura. "Semua orang boleh memilih dan membawa barang apa saja yang ia inginkan. Siapa yg membawa sepotong roti, maka ia harus membayar seharga sepotong roti. Siapa yg membawa tiga potong roti, iapun harus membayar tiga potong roti. Sementara kita tak mungkin membawa apa-apa. Karena tak punya uang untuk membelinya. Dipintu kasirpun kita tak akan diperiksa, dibiarkan jalan begitu saja. Begitu pula kelak di Hari Kiamat, Nak. Saat orang-orang kaya antri menjalani pemeriksaan untuk dimintai pertanggung jawaban. Saat orang-orang kaya ditanya tentang Darimana hartanya mereka peroleh. Dan kemana hartanya mereka gunakan? Kita dibiarkan terus berjalan tanpa beban. Lebih enak bukan?" Sakura mengambil jedah sesaat, ia malah menghibur putrinya dengan cara membelai pucuk kepala yang masih di balut dengan jilbab berwarna biru itu.

"Apakah engkau masih juga belum bisa menerima ? Jika kita memang ditakdirkan menjadi orang miskin?"

Sarada terdiam, tak menanggapi. Ia adalah anak yang cerdas, tentu saja, penjelasan sang Mama bukannya tidak di terima. Keadaan mereka pun sama sekali tak di sesali Sarada. Tapi penjelasan sang mama masih di anggap kurang, bahkan malah menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan seputar rezeki.

"Sarada. Kau sudah pulang?" suara bariton tiba-tiba menyela.

"Papa" Sarada langsung berdiri dari tempatnya. Dan menyambut Sasuke dan mencium tangannya.

"Maaf. Papa tidak sempat menjemputmu, lebih tepatnya terlambat. Motornya sedikit bermasalah"

Sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuh Sarada dan menggendongnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, papa" jawab Sarada sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

Sakura pun berdiri dari tempat dan menyambut sang suami. Sakura mengulurkan tangan. Sasuke yang sebelumnya menggendong Sarada dengan tangan kanan, memindahkan sarada ke sebelah kiri. Dengan demikian, Sakura bisa mencium tangan suami.

Selanjutnya Sakura mempersilakan Sasuke duduk terlebih dahulu. Tangan Sasuke yang barusan di salami dan di cium Sakura, tidak lantas di lepaskan oleh Sasuke. Malahan Sasuke seperti menuntun Sakura dan mempersilakan duduk terlebih dahulu. Setelah Sakura duduk. Barulah Sasuke ikut, sementara Sarada, Sasuke dudukan di atas pangkuannya.

Pemandangan seperti inilah yang membuat Sarada selalu bersyukur tentang orang tuanya. Ia sering mendengar pertengkaran tetangganya. Ia sering melihat kesedihan seorang anak akibat orang tuanya yang bertengkar, karena beban hidup. Tapi orang tuanya, selalu hangat mesra dan tak pernah ribut. Sebagai anak yang cerdas, penilaiannya itulah yang membuat bocah kecil ini tidak menyesal lahir dari pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura. Kenapa demikian. Ia yang juga sering mendengar keluhan dari anak yang memiliki orang tua kurang harmonis, selalu mengeluh. Karena itu pulalah, Sarada malahan bersyukur di lahirkan dari Sasuke dan Sakura, yang sangat menjaga keharmonisan itu.

"Oh ya ada apa? Sepertinya obrolannya seru sekali" tanya Sasuke setelah duduk di samping Sakura yang sebelumnya mendudukkan Sakura.

"Anata… ini…" Sasuke mengangguk menatap Sakura. Ia mengisyaratkan kalau ia sudah tahu perihal obrolan antara Sakura dan Sarada.

"Pa, kenapa sih, kok ada orang yang tidak sholat, tidak puasa, ibadah malas-malasan, tapi duitnya ngalir terus?" Sarada sama sekali tidak tahu kalau apa yang baru saja di bicarakan dengan mamanya sudah di dengar sebagian oleh Sasuke yang memang baru pulang kerja, malah mengulang pertanyaan yang sama pada papanya.

"Sara ngiri?" tanya Sasuke yang juga tersenyum itu sambil menatap Sarada.

"Ya.. Kayaknya enak. Kasian sama yang ibadah habis-habisan, tapi hidupnya susah"

Sasuke malah terkekah sesaat, "Kita gak boleh iri dan dengki sama orang yang seperti itu. Malah justru harusnya kita kasihan pada mereka.."

"Loh kok?"

Sasuke menatap pada Sakura yang di balas dengan anggukan sekali, "Iya. Kan Allah bilang, _'Minta lah maka Aku_ _kabulkan_ '. Kalau kita memang berniat mengejar dunia, Allah bakalkasih. Tapi, ada orang yang sengaja Allah kasih dunia. Supaya dia lupa sama yang Mahamengasih. Kalau sudah demikian? Jelas lupa samaakhiratnya kan?"

"Terus..?" Sarada malah makin tidak mengerti

"Artinya.. Orang yang tidak taat, tapi rizki nya ada terus. Belum tentu itu ada, karena Rahmat Allah. Bisa jadi itu rizki karena Murka - Nya.."

Sarada makin menautkan alis karena ke tidak mengertiannya. Ia malah menatap kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian.

"Begini , kita memang harus nya kasian pada mereka. Kenapa? Mereka itu sudah tenggelam pada kenikmatan dunia yang sesaat dan merupakan tipuan iblis. Siapa yang mengejar dunia, maka akhirat mundur. Nah Sarada, harus ngejar akhirat. Sebab, kalau kita ngejar akhirat, dunia ikut nempel" kali ini Sakura yang menjelaskan mendahului Sasuke.

"Sayang. Kehidupan dunia di ibaratkan gulma di sawah dan padi adalah kehidupan akhirat. Seperti halnya kalau kita menanam padi, maka gulma pasti tumbuh. Tapi kalau kita menanam gulma, tidak akan mungkin tumbuh padi" seperti biasa, Sakura jika menasihati Sarada, sering menggunakan perumpamaan.

"Jadi pengganggu kalau begitu" sergah Sarada.

"Iya, dunia ini memang sama seperti gulma, karena merupakan tempat segala tipuan, merupakan kendaraan iblis laknatullah untuk menjerumuskan manusia sehingga lupa pada tuhannya. Jika kita mengutamakan dunia maka akhirat tidak akan mungkin kita dapatkan. Tapi jika kita mengutamakan akhirat maka In Shaa Allah, kebahagiaan dunia bisa kita raih" Sasuke melanjutkan penjelasan Sakura.

"Anakku" suara Sasuke melembut, "Papa sudah mendengar obrolanmu dengan mama"

"Ada banyak perumpamaan tentang hikmah kehidupan. Salah satunya yang di utarakan mama barusan. Dunia ini hanyalah persinggahan untuk kehidupan abadi. Dunia ini laksana perantauan, yang kelak, mau tidak mau, kau harus pulang. Di ibaratkan merantau. Kalau di perantauan kau mendapat kesempatan dan malah bersenang-senang dengan penghasilan besar, malahan lupa pada kampung halaman, jika kelak pemerintah setempat mewajibkan kamu pulang. Apa yang bisa kau bawa pulang? Karena pemerintah melarang membawa apa-apa. Tapi jika kau merantau dan di perantauan kamu sabar tidak terpengaruh, malahan saat di perantauan kau banyak mengirim uang ke kampung halaman, yah misalkan untuk membangun rumah, beli tanah. Maka ketika kau di wajibkan pulang, kau sudah enak dengan hasil jerih payahmu di perantauan… sama halnya di dunia ini, dunia ini hanyalah persinggahan, tempat untuk memanen pahala, sebagai kiriman di kampung halaman kita yang sesungguhnya, yaitu akhirat, tempat kita kembali. Tempat yang kekal. Dunia di mana ada awal namun tiada akhir. Pahala-pahala itulah yang menjadi bangunan kita di syurga kelak. Semakin banyak ibadah dan amal baikmu, maka semakin megah pula bangunanmu di syurga"

"Terus kok, apa nya yang harus di kasihani?" kembali pertanyaan Sarada tentang seputar senangnya hidup orang yang justeru mendustakan Allah.

"Siapa yang berpaling dari Allah, Allah pun berpaling dari dia. Minta lah kesenangan dunia, yang banyak. Tapi, apa bisa menjamin dapat kesenangan akhirat? Karena dunia itu terkadang jadi penyakit, bisa bikin lupa sama Allah. Maka celakalah mereka yang mengutamakan kehidupan dunia, karena dunia ini adalah neraka bagi orang mu'min dan syurga bagi orang kafir, firman Allah SWT.

وَمَا الْحَيَاةُ الدُّنْيَا إِلا مَتَاعُ الْغُرُورِا

' **Kehidupan dunia itu** **tidak lain hanyalah kesenangan yang memperdayakan** **' (** QS Ali Imran 3 : 185 **)**

Padahal, kehidupan yang abadi... "

"Akhirat doong.." jawab Sarada cepat sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Karena itu, Sayang. Maka bersabarlah sejenak. Karena setelah kematian, kemiskinan itu akan sirna. Berfikirlah positif, barangkali, jika kita kaya belum tentu bisa lebih bertakwa. Mungkin juga, dengan kemiskinan kita akan lebih mudah meraih ridho dan surga-Nya" imbuh Sakura, tak mau ketinggalan.

Kedua orang tua Sarada itu seakan-akan berlomba meraih pahala dengan membimbing dan menasihati sang puteri

"Jangan pernah minder. Karena kaya dan miskin bukanlah ukuran mulia dan hinanya manusia. Tetaplah berprasangka baik pada Allah Subhanahu Wa Ta'ala. Singkirkan cemburu, buanglah tanda tanya, tentang Kehendak-Nya Pembagi Nikmat. Mungkin jatah yang buat kita masih tersimpan di surga. Menunggu kita siap menerima". Giliran Sasuke yang melanjutkan penjelasan sang isteri.

Sarada kembali diam sesaat, berikutnya kembali menatap Sasuke yang dari awal mendudukkan Sarada di pangkuan, dan sesekali membelai pucuk kepala putrinya.

Sasuke maupun Sakura sengaja mengambil jedah untuk tidak memaksa Sarada agar mengerti. Malahan memberi kesempatan yang seluas-luasnya pada Sarada untuk bertanya. Sekaligus menjadikan moment kebersamaan mereka ini menjadi lebih berfaedah.

"Papa… mama… sebenarnya rezeki itu apa?" ujar Sarada agak pelan.

"Rezeki berasal dari kata Ar-Rizq berarti pemberian. Maksudnya, rizki adalah Apa saja yang bisa di berikan Allah dan dikuasai, di miliki atau di peroleh makhluk, baik yang bisa dimanfaatkan atau tidak dan yang pasti di berikan oleh Sang Serba Maha.

وَفِي السَّمَاءِ رِزْقُكُمْ وَمَا تُوعَدُونَ

' _ **Dan di langit ada (sebab-sebab) rizki kamu, juga**_ _ **apa saja yang telah dijanjikan kepada kalian'**_

فَوَرَبِّ السَّمَاءِ وَالأرْضِ إِنَّهُ لَحَقٌّ مِثْلَ مَا أَنَّكُمْ تَنْطِقُونَ

 _ **Maka, demi Tuhan langit dan bumi, sesungguhnya**_ _ **yang dijanjikan itu adalah benar-benar (akan**_ _ **terjadi) seperti perkataan yang kamu**_ _ **ucapkan**_ _ **'**_ (Q.s. Adh-Dhâriyât 51 : 22-23).

"Nah! Rezeki yang di maksud di sini adalah hujan yang menyuburkan. Dan adapun kata ' _di janjikan'_ ialah takdir Allah" jawab Sasuke

"Sarada…" kata Sasuke tetap lembut ,kembali Sasuke meminta perhatian putrinya.

"Setiap dari kita telah ditetapkan atau di takdirkan rezekinya sendiri-sendiri. Karena ikhtiar adalah kuasa manusia, namun rezeki adalah kuasa Allah Azza Wajalla. Dan manusia tidak akan dimatikan, hingga ketetapan rezekinya telah ia terima, seluruhnya. Ada yang diluaskan rezekinya dalam bentuk harta, Ada yang diluaskan dalam bentuk kesehatan. Ada yang diluaskan dalam bentuk ketenangan dan keamanan. Ada yang diluaskan dalam kemudahan menerima ilmu. Ada yang diluaskan dalam bentuk keluarga dan anak keturunan yang shalih, Ada yang dimudahkan dalam amalan dan ibadahnya... Dan yang paling indah, adalah diteguhkan dalam hidayah Islam..."

"Hakikat Rezeki bukanlah hanya harta. Rezeki adalah seluruh rahmat Allah SWT. Adapun…"

Sasuke mengambil jedah sesaat. Ia memberi kesempatan kepada puteri semata wayangnya itu untukmencerna setiap ucapannya. Nampak kalau Sarada mulai menangkap maksud dari ucapan papanya, ini bisa di lihat dari kepala Sarada yang mengangguk. Sarada itu memang sangat gampang menerima atau mencerna setiap ucapan. Bahkan kata yang bisa di katakan belum di peruntukan bagi anak seusianya, tapi Sarada sudah bisa mencerna. Sasuke maupun Sakura sangat bersyukur dengan kejeniusan Sarada dalam hal ini.

Sasuke menatap sang isteri, dengan maksud memberi kesempatan untuk menasihati sang puteri.

Sakura malah menatap balik suaminya sambil mengangguk sekali, sebagai maksud kalau untuk sekarang, sebaiknya Sasukelah yang melanjutkan nasihatnya pada puteri mereka.

Sasuke balas mengangguk setuju, " Jika mentadabburi ayat al qur'an ada beberapa tingkatan rezeki atau mungkin jenisnya, adapun tingkatan itu berdasarkan tadabbur ayat-ayat al-Qur'an, para ulama menyimpulkan bahwa ada 4 cara Allah memberi rezeki kepada setiap makhluk-Nya, yaitu sebagai berikut:

Rezeki Tingkat Pertama. Yaitu, rezeki yang djamin oleh Allah. Dalam hal ini, Allah Swt memberikan rezki kepada seluruh makhluk yang Dia ciptakan. Bahkan, orang kafir sekalipun tetap ia beri.

Allah Swt berfirman:

وَمَا مِنْ دَابَّةٍ فِي الأرْضِ إِلا عَلَى اللَّهِ رِزْقُهَا وَيَعْلَمُ مُسْتَقَرَّهَا وَمُسْتَوْدَعَهَا كُلٌّ فِي كِتَابٍ مُبِينٍ

' _ **Tidak ada satu makhluk melatapun yang bergerak di atas bumi ini yang tidak dijamin A**_ _ **llah**_ _ **rezekinya**_ _ **, dan Dia mengetahui tempat berdiam binatang itu dan tempat penyimpanannya.**_ _ **S**_ _ **emuanya tertulis dalam kitab yang nyata (Lauh Mahfuzh**_ _ **)**_ _ **'**_ _ **.**_ (Surah Hud 11 : 6).

Allah memberikan kesehatan, makan, minum untuk seluruh makhluk hidup di dunia ini, tak pandang apakah makhluknya itu ingkar atau kufur sekalipun kepada-Nya. Ini adalah rezeki dasar yang terendah. Karena itu, jangan kita heran melihat orang kafir juga mendapatkan harta melimpah, jabatan lain sebagainya. Karena Allah memang Maha Pengasih. Dia mengasihi siapa saja yang Ia kehendaki"

"Rezeki Tingkat Kedua.

Rezki berdasarkan usaha. Dalam al-Qur'an Allah Swt berfirman:

وَأَنْ لَيْسَ لِلإنْسَانِ إِلا مَا سَعَى

' _ **dan bahwasanya**_ _ **t**_ _ **idaklah manusia mendapatkan apa-apa kecuali apa yang**_ _ **dikerjakannya**_ _ **'**_ (An-Najm 53 :38) _ **  
**_

Allah akan memberikan rezeki sesuai dgn apa yang kita kerjakan. Jika kita bekerja 3 jam, maka kita dapat hasil yang 3 jam. Jika bekerja lebih lama, lebih berilmu, lebih sungguh-sungguh, maka kita akan mendapat lebih banyak, apakah orang muslim atau bukan".

"Rezeki Tingkat Ketiga. Rezeki Allah kepada mereka yang disayangi-Nya. Mereka dikasihi Allah karena mereka bersyukur. Allah Set berfirman:

وَإِذْ تَأَذَّنَ رَبُّكُمْ لَئِنْ شَكَرْتُمْ لأزِيدَنَّكُمْ وَلَئِنْ كَفَرْتُمْ إِنَّ عَذَابِي لَشَدِيدٌ

' _ **Sesungguhnya jika kamu bersyukur, pasti Kami akan**_ _ **menambah (nikmat) kepadamu**_ _ **'**_. (QS Ibrahim 14 : 7).

Inilah rezeki yang disayang Allah. Orang-orang yang pandai bersyukur akan dapat merasakan kasih sayang Allah dan mendapat rezeki yang lebih banyak.

Itulah janji Allah, hanya orang yang pandai bersyukurlah yang dapat hidup bahagia dan sejahtera dipercayai menerima jenis rezeki yang ini"

"Rezeki Tingkat Keempat.

Inilah tingkatan rezeki yang paling tinggi, yang hanya untuk orang-orang yang kepada mereka yang istimewa, yaitu mereka yang beriman dan bertaqwa.

Allah Swt berfirman:

وَمَنْ يَتَّقِ اللَّهَ يَجْعَلْ لَهُ مَخْرَجًا…

' _ **Dan b**_ _ **arangsiapa yang bertaqwa kepada Allah niscaya Dia akan**_ _ **mengadakan baginya jalan keluar'**_

وَيَرْزُقْهُ مِنْ حَيْثُ لا يَحْتَسِبُ وَمَنْ يَتَوَكَّلْ عَلَى اللَّهِ فَهُوَ حَسْبُهُ إِنَّ اللَّهَ بَالِغُ أَمْرِهِ قَدْ جَعَلَ اللَّهُ لِكُلِّ شَيْءٍ قَدْرًا

 _ **'Dan memberinya rezeki**_ _ **dari arah yg tiada di-sangka2nya. Dan barangsiapa yang**_ _ **bertawakkal kepada Allah niscaya Allah akan mencukupkan**_ _ **(keperluan)nya. Sesungguhnya Allah melaksanakan semua**_ _ **urusan (yang dikehendaki-Nya). Sesungguhnya Allah telah**_ _ **mengadakan ketentuan bagi tiap-tiap sesuatu**_ _ **'**_. (QS Ath-Thalaq 65 : 2-3).

Rasulullah SAW pun bersabda,

لو توكلتم على الله حق توكله لرزقكم كما يرزق الطير تغدو خماصا وتروح بطانا

' _ **Jika kalian ber-Tawakkal pada Allah Swt dengan Tawakkal yang benar, pasti Dia akan memberimu rezeki seperti Dia memberi rezeki burung yang terbang mencari pangan dalam keadaan Perut kosong dan kembali dengan kenyang**_ _ **'**_

Rezeki yang ke-4 ini adalah rezeki yang istimewa, tidak semua orang bisa meraihnya. Orang istimewa ini (muttaqun atau orang yang bertaqwa) adalah orang yang benar-benar dicintai & dipercaya oleh Allah untuk memakmurkan atau mengatur kekayaan Allah di bumi ini"

Sasuke diam sesaat lalu melanjutkan, "Dalam tingkat berapakah kita sekarang? Papa sangat berharap kita berada di tingkat yang ke empat. Dan hanyalah diri sendiri dan Allah yang tahu"

Sarada diam, ia benar-benar mentadabburi dan meresapi beberapa ayat yang di bacakan oleh papanya.

Sakura menatap suaminya sambil tersenyum. Ia senang karena Sasuke datang di saat yang tepat, sehingga tidak kewalahan menghadapi keingintahuan putrinya itu.

Sasuke pun balas menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum hangat.

Sakura melihat ke arah Sarada, sebagai isyarat kalau mungkin masih ada yang bisa di tambahkan. Sakura yang sangat mengenali putrinya itu, tentu saja tahu kalau Sarada masih butuh keterangan lebih. Karena biasanya jika Sarada sudah puas dengan jawaban yang di berikan, ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengamalkan. Tapi kali ini Sarada belum mengucapkan atau bertindak

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, namun Sarada masih diam. Sasuke kembali membelai kepala putrinya itu.

"Sarada. Ada banyak jenis atau cara membuka pintu rezeki, di antaranya. Rezeki Karena Bersyukur.

ﻟَﺸَﺪِﻳﺪٌ ﻋَﺬَﺍﺑِﻲ ﺇِﻥَّ ﻛَﻔَﺮْﺗُﻢْ ﻭَﻟَﺌِﻦ ﻟَﺄَﺯِﻳﺪَﻧَّﻜُﻢْ ﺷَﻜَﺮْﺗُﻢْ ﻟَﺌِﻦ

' **Sesungguhnya jika kamu bersyukur pasti Kami akan menambah (nikmat) kepadamu** **, dan jika kamu mengingkari,sesungguhnya azab-Ku sangat pedih'** (Surah Ibrahim 14 : 7)".

"Na 'udzu billah" Sakura dan Sarada nyaris bersamaan. Sebagai orang yang berusaha menjadi orang bertaqwa, tentu saja tak ingin di murkai, dan setiap orang mu'min yang beriman, sudah sepantasnya meminta perlindungan dari murka Allah dengan azab pedih. Tak ada yang bisa membayangkan bagaimana pedihnya azab Allah.

Terutama Sarada, jika membayangkan kenikmatan yang di berikan Allah begitu banyak, lalu yang mana lagi yang ia dustakan. Sayangnya pikiran Sarada ini kembali terpotong oleh kelanjutan penjelasan Sasuke yang memang belum selesai.

"Termasuk juga soal bertaqwa di surah At-Thalaq yang papa bacakan tadi" lanjut Sasuke

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengambil jedah membiarkan putrinya mengingat semua ucapannya. Sekali lagi Sasuke merangkul dan makin merapatkan tubuh Sarada pada tubuhnya.

"Papa lanjutkan…" Sarada mengangguk. Ia kembali memahami apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke barusan.

"Memperbanyak Istighfar juga termasuk pintu rezeki, ini sesuai janji Allah Azza Wa Jallah…

اسْتَغْفِرُوا رَبَّكُمْ إِنَّهُ كَانَ غَفَّارًا

' **Beristighfarlah kepada Tuhanmu, sesungguhnya Dia adalah Maha Pengampun**

يُرْسِلِ السَّمَاءَ عَلَيْكُمْ مِدْرَارًا

' **pasti Dia akan** **mengirimkan hujan kepadamu dengan lebat, dan memperbanyak harta'** (Surah Nuh 71 : 10-11)".

"Pintu Rezeki karena menikah.

وَأَنْكِحُوا الأيَامَى مِنْكُمْ وَالصَّالِحِينَ مِنْ عِبَادِكُمْ وَإِمَائِكُمْ إِنْ يَكُونُوا فُقَرَاءَ يُغْنِهِمُ اللَّهُ مِنْ فَضْلِهِ وَاللَّهُ وَاسِعٌ عَلِيمٌ

' _ **Dan nikahkanlah orang-orang yg masih**_ _ **membujang di antara kamu, dan juga orang-**_ _ **orang yang**_ _ **layak dari hamba sahayamu baik**_ _ **laki-laki dan perempuan. Jika mereka miskin,**_ _ **maka Allah akan**_ _ **memberikan kecukupan**_ _ **kepada mereka dengan kurnia-Nya**_ _ **'**_ (Surah An-Nur 24 : 32)".

"Dan papa yang tak pernah meragukan semua janji Allah, pun sekarang papa makin yakin tentang ini. Papa makin tenang dan bahagia setelah menikah dengan mama. Ini juga adalah rezeki buat papa dan juga bagimu"

Sakura malah merona mendengarkan penuturan Sasuke. Di balik nasihat yang di berikan pada sang puteri. Terdapat adanya nada tersirat untuk menggoda Sakura. Bahkan saat Sakura mengangkat kepala dan menatap wajah Sasuke. Sakura malah mendapat kerlingan dan seringai mesra dari Sasuke. Makin meronalah Sakura.

"Anata… yang berikut" Sakura harus menenangkan diri akibat godaan sang suami barusan. Maka dengan meminta Sasuke melanjutkan nasihatnya, Sakura bisa mengalihkan agar rona wajahnya kembali semula.

Sasuke tersenyum, melihat isteri cantiknya itu merona. Kembali Sasuke melanjutkan nasihatnya, karena ia tak ingin melihat Sakura merona untuk sekarang, padahal, sebenarnya Sasuke sangat menyukainya. Tapi menurutnya ini bukan saatnya.

" Pintu rezeki yang berikut adalah karena anak.

ﻭَﺇِﻳَّﺎﻛُﻢْ ﻧَﺮْﺯُﻗُﻬُﻢْ ﻧَّﺤْﻦُ ﺇِﻣْﻠَﺎﻕٍ ﺧَﺸْﻴَﺔَ ﺃَﻭْﻟَﺎﺩَﻛُﻢْ ﺗَﻘْﺘُﻠُﻮﺍ ﻭَﻟَﺎ

' _ **Dan janganlah kamu membunuh anak-anakmu kerana takut miskin. Kamilah yang akan**_ _ **menanggung rezeki mereka dan juga (rezeki) bagimu**_ _ **'.**_ (Surah Al-Israa' 17 : 31)"

"Begini, misalnya, rezeki mama dan papa tertutup untuk hari ini, tapi kenapa masih ada rezeki yang masuk ke rumah kita, itu bisa jadi karenamu, sebagai anak. Kita semua bisa mendapat rezeki berupa keselamatan, itu pun bisa jadi karenamu. Anak pun bisa mendatangkan rezeki **.** Nah! Sekarang kehadiranmu jauh melebihi dari harta sedunia. Sekali lagi, nak. Rezeki itu bukan harta, uang, emas atau permata. Kau mengerti?" Sarada mengangguk

Begitu melihat sang puteri mengangguk mengerti semua penjelasannya. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan penjelasan

"Yang berikut, pintu rezeki karena rajin bersedekah

 **كَثِيرَةً** **أَضْعَافًا** **لَهُ** **فَيُضَاعِفَهُ** **حَسَنًا** **قَرْضًا** **اللَّهَ** **يُقْرِضُ** **الَّذِي** **ذَا** **مَنْ**

' _ **Siapakah yang mau memberi pinjaman kepada**_ _ **Allah, pinjaman yang baik (infak & sedekah), maka**_ _ **Allah akan melipat gandakan pembayaran**_ _ **kepadanya dengan lipatan yang banyak**_ _ **'**_ (Surah Al-Baqarah 2 : 245)".

"Termasuk di ayat yang lain, **'Barang siapa yang memberi satu kebaikan** **karena Allah** **, maka Allah akan membalasnya dengan sepuluh kebaikan pula'**. Ini menandakan kalau, jika kau memberi atau bersedekah maka In Shaa Allah, Allah akan membalas dengan sepuluh kali lipat. Ingatlah. Balasan dari Allah tidak harus berupa harta. Tapi balasan yang pasti adalah pahala yang akan menjadi simpanan mu di akhirat. Satu derajat yang di anugerahkan oleh Allah. andai jika bisa di lihat dan di raba, maka jaraknya antara langit dan bumi" Sakura pun ikut menambahkan penjelasan sang suami.

Sasuke menatap istrinya sambil tersenyum, dari tadi ia memang berharap agar Sakura menambahkan keterangan.

"Kaya itu, sebenarnya sangat mudah Sayang, hanya dengan kamu merasa cukup dan bersyukur, maka kamu akan merasa kaya. Karena kekayaan yang hakiki, berasal dari hati, maka lapangkanlah hatimu agar kau kaya. Begitu pun sebaliknya, meski Allah memberimu harta sedunia, jika kau selalu merasa kurang, maka kau akan tetaplah miskin. Karenanya, jangan sesekali menyempitkan hatimu, agar tidak jatuh miskin" Sakura melanjutkan. "Seperti lanjutan surah Al- Baqarah ayat 245 tadi, **وَيَبْسُطُ** **يَقْبِضُ** **وَاللَّهُ** artinya _**Allah menyempitkan**_ _ **dan melapangkan**_. Teruslah berdoa dan berusaha , agar kita tidak termasuk dalam golongan yang di sempitkan Allah" titah Sakura kembali mengimbuhkan

Ia makin merapatkan duduknya dengan Sasuke, selain itu tangannya kembali bergerak membelai sang puteri dengan hangat dan penuh perasaan.

"Benar sekali Sarada, apa yang di katakan mama" Ujar Sasuke tersenyum, sementara tangannya malah merangkul dan makin merapatkan tubuh Sakura padanya

"Sarada" lanjut Sasuke, "Apa yang di alami manusia di dunia ini, kekayaan dan kemiskinan, hanyalah sebuah kamuflase atau fatamorgana. Atau dalam bahasa agamanya di sebut sebagai khayali. Berubah dan berganti oleh pergeseran waktu. Orang yang terbuka mata hatinya, tidak hanya mengejar kekayaan khayalibin tadi. Tapi ia mengejar kekayaan hakiki, yang terpendam di dalam kepribadian, berupa kekayaan akhlakul karimah, budi pekerti yang menghiasi jiwa dan kehidupan. Ada rasa syukur, ada sifat qonaah. Semua akan berubah, yang kaya hari ini bisa menjadi miskin besok. Yang muda menjadi tua. Semua itu hanyalah khayali, atau ilusi. Kehidupan yang hakiki yang tak pernah berubah adalah akhirat".

"Karena itulah, jangan pernah berhenti berdoa, kalaupun tidak terkabul apa yang kau doakan, yakinlah, bahwa itu akan tetap bernilai pahala untukmu. Maksud papa, jika kau merasa doamu tidak terkabul, itu tidaklah benar. In Shaa Allah itu akan terjawab dan barulah kau peroleh di akhirat, yang jauh lebih penting. Jangan pernah berputus asa dari rahmat Allah" kedua orang tua Sarada memang seperti selalu berlomba dalam menasihati Sarada.

Sarada kembali terdiam, mencerna nasihat kedua orangtuanya dari awal. Mungkin memang benar, apa jadinya jika ia sekarang adalah orang kaya, apa tidak membuatnya malah menjadi orang sombong. Tidak! Nasihat orang tuanya adalah Allah begitu membenci orang yang berjalan dengan kesombongan di atas permukaan bumi. Orang sombong di mata Allah, sama seperti bangkai yang berjalan. Dan Sarada tak mau di samakan seperti bangkai.

Harta bukanlah segala-galanya, apalah arti harta yang banyak, jika tidak berkah. Belum lagi masalah penghizaban kelak di akhirat. Ia pernah mendengar dari ustasnya, kalau di _padang mahsyar,_ semua manusia dari zaman adam sampai manusia terakhir, akan di kumpulkan dengan matahari berjarak satu jengkal di atas kepala. Sambil menunggu perhitungan dari Allah. Membayangkan itu, siapatah yang bisa bertahan, jika harus menunggu berdiri lama-lama karena setiap sen dari hartanya akan di pertanggung jawabkan di hadapan Allah.

"Sarada…" kembali Sasuke meminta perhatian Sarada, "Rasulullah Sallahu 'alaihi wasallam bersabda,

إن شءت صبرت ولك الجنّةوإن

 _ **Apabila kamu sabar, maka kamu akan masuk surga.**_

Dalam hadist lain,

مايصيب المسلم من نصب ولاهمّ ولاحزن ولاأدى ولاغمّ حتّى الشّوكةيشاكهاإلاّكفّراللّه بهامن خطايا

' _ **Seorang muslim yang tertimpa kecelakaan, kemelaratan, kegundahan , kesedihan, kesakitan maupun kedukacitaan, sampai yang tertusuk duripun niscaya Allah akan mengampuni dosanya sesuai apa yang menimpanya**_ _ **'**_ …"

"Siapa yang meriwayatkan, papa?" Sarada memotong lagi, mungkin ia takut lupa dengan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan ini. Sasuke dan Sakura nyaris tertawa. Itulah puteri mereka, bahkan untuk hal kecil itu masih ia tanyakan.

"Kedua hadist tadi di riwayatkan oleh imam Bukhari dan Muslim…" jawab Sakura mendahului sang suami.

"Jadi kuncinya adalah Sabar, karena sesungguhnya Allah sangat menyayangi orang yang sabar, bahkan Allah sendiri telah menjamin syurga khusus bagi orang yang sabar, yang di sebut syurga Adn.

وَالَّذِينَ صَبَرُوا ابْتِغَاءَ وَجْهِ رَبِّهِمْ وَأَقَامُوا الصَّلاةَ وَأَنْفَقُوا مِمَّا رَزَقْنَاهُمْ سِرًّا وَعَلانِيَةً وَيَدْرَءُونَ بِالْحَسَنَةِ السَّيِّئَةَ أُولَئِكَ لَهُمْ عُقْبَى الدَّارِ

' _ **Dan orang-orang yang sabar karena mencari keridhaan Tuhannya, mendirikan shalat, dan menafkahkan sebagian rezki yang Kami berikan kepada mereka, secara sembunyi atau terang-terangan serta menolak kejahatan dengan kebaikan; orang-orang itulah yang mendapat tempat kesudahan**_ _ **'**_ (QS Ar-Ra'd 13 : 22)

جَنَّاتُ عَدْنٍ يَدْخُلُونَهَا وَمَنْ صَلَحَ مِنْ آبَائِهِمْ وَأَزْوَاجِهِمْ وَذُرِّيَّاتِهِمْ وَالْمَلائِكَةُ يَدْخُلُونَ عَلَيْهِمْ مِنْ كُلِّ بَابٍ

' _ **syurga 'Adn yang mereka masuk ke dalamnya bersama-sama dengan orang-orang yang saleh dari bapak-bapaknya, isteri-isterinya dan anak cucunya, sedang malaikat-malaikat masuk ke tempat-tempat mereka dari semua pintu**_ ' (QS Ar Ra'd 13 : 23)

Kalau kamu merasa susah sekarang, maka sabarlah karena ini hanya sementara, umur kita paling lama 60 atau 70 tahun. Setelah itu semua akan berakhir. Dan sia-sialah jika kelak, kita meninggalkan dunia, dan kita tidak mendapat ridho karena kehilangan kesabaran. In Shaa Allah, Allah akan menempatkan orang sabar di atas tempat mulia. Perbanyaklah Istighfar" Sasuke kembali memberi penjelasan, "Dan semoga kita di panggil oleh syurga Adn, karena kesabaran kita. Dan papa yakin, Sarada adalah calon penghuni Adn, mudah-mudahan syarat seperti yang di sebutkan ayat tadi sesuai dengan Sarada".

"Sara, di setiap sisi kehidupan tak lepas dari coba dan godaan. Bukan hanya orang miskin, orang kaya pun mendapat cobaan. Ingat, kemiskinan dan kekayaan adalah cobaan dan ujian. Apakah dengan kemiskinan malah membuat seorang melakukan apa saja demi keluar dari himpitan kemiskinan dengan cara yang di murkai Allah, atau malah justru bertawakal. Orang kaya di uji, apakah dengan kekayaannya bisa makin mendekatkan pada yang Maha Pemberi, atau justru malah menjadi ingkar pada-Nya. Sejauh mana manusia bisa lulus melewatinya sehingga bisa mencapai keridhoan".

"Sarada... hidup ini seperti tumbuhan, Kalau tak ingin menjadi pohon tinggi yang selalu di tempa angin kesana kemari. Silakan jadi rumput yang akan di injak orang nan lalu lalang. Hidup ini harus berpasangan agar kita bisa melihat sisi keindahan kehidupan. Coba bayangkan. andai semua kaya, lalu siapa yang miskin, dan akhirnya harta malah menjadi tidak bernilai. Kalau semua elok, lalu yang mana yang jelek. Kalau semua tinggi, seperti apa yang pendek. Itulah keindahan kehidupan karena perbedaan yang berlawanan tapi berpasangan. Karena itu pulalah manusia di antara ciptaannya, menjadi berbeda di mata Tuhan" imbuh Sasuke lagi.

"Setiap hari ada begitu banyak pintu rezeki yang di buka oleh Allah, tidak hanya yang papa sebutkan tadi. Masih ada banyak lagi"

"Jadi kesimpulannya adalah, perbanyaklah istighfar, selalu bersyukur, bertaqwa, bersedekah santuni anak yatim itulah semua yang melapangkan rezeki. Dalam Al qur'an Allah berfirman

فَإِذَا قُضِيَتِ الصَّلاةُ فَانْتَشِرُوا فِي الأرْضِ وَابْتَغُوا مِنْ فَضْلِ اللَّهِ وَاذْكُرُوا اللَّهَ كَثِيرًا لَعَلَّكُمْ تُفْلِحُونَ

' _ **Apabila telah ditunaikan shalat, Makabertebaranlah di muka bumi dan carilah**_ _ **anugerah Allah**_ _ **, dan ingatlah Allah banyak-banyak supaya kamu beruntung**_. _ **.**_ (Q.s Al Jumu'ah 62 : 10).

Rezeki disini dalam arti fisik, yaitu berupa makan, minum, harta, kedudukan, kesehatan jasmani dan lain-lain yang sifatnya rezeki itu telah ditetapkan oleh Allah swt, namun bukan berarti, kita malah malas-malasan dengan alasan di atas, usaha harus tetap ada, jika sudah demikian, barulah kita berpasrah pada Sang Pemberi Rezeki. Karena usaha makhluk hidup termasuk manusia itu sifatnya wajib sebagai sarana agar rezeki yang telah ditentukan oleh Allah itu turun kepada setiap makhluk termasuk manusia.

Selain rezeki yang sifatnya jasmani terdapat pula rezeki yang bersifat rokhani seperti kesehatan jiwa, ketenangan, kedamaian, pikiran yang jernih dan yang paling tinggi tingkatnya adalah beriman dan bertaqwa kepada Allah swt. Rezeki yang terakhir ini tidak semua manusia mendapatkannya. Rezeki yang terakhir inilah yang akan mengantar manusia dan jin memperoleh rezeki tertinggi yaitu surga dan bertemu dengan Allah swt disana. Kita, diciptakan sebagai manusia saja itu sudah merupakan rezeki yang amat tinggi. Belum lagi rezeki yang sering tidak kita pikirkan karena gratis seperti udara, air, tanah dan lain-lain yang terbentang di bumi ini dan bahkan langit seisinya itu juga merupakan rezeki bagi manusia".

"Jika tidak ada sinar matahari, maka tumbuhan tidak akan mampu berfotosintesis. Jika tumbuhan tidak mampu berfotosintesis maka tidak akan ada sumber rezeki bagi makhluk hidup seperti hewan dan manusia. Jadi, rezeki itu tidak terbatas pada harta, kedudukan, pangkat dan jabatan. Oleh sebab itu, jika dihitung rezeki Allah maka kita tidak akan mampu menghitungnya" kembali Sasuke menasihati panjang lebar.

"Yang kerja keras belum tentu mendapat banyak. Yang kerja sedikit belum tentu mendapat sedikit. Karena sesungguhnya sifat Rezeki adalah mengejar, bukan dikejar. Rezeki akan mendatangi, bahkan akan mengejar, hanya kepada orang yang pantas didatangi. Itulah yang di sebut sebagai ikhtiar" Sakura menutup penjelasan Sasuke.

Sekarang pikiran Sarada makin terbuka.

Sesuai nasihat kedua orangtuanya. Jika menyangkut masalah dunia, alangkah baiknya jika melihat kebawah. Apa yang kita miliki, seharusnya membandingkan dengan yang tak di miliki oleh orang lain, agar kita bisa bersyukur.

Sarada masih bisa bersyukur, ia masih bisa makan tiga kali sehari. Lalu bandingkan dengan keadaan mereka yang bahkan seharian tidak makan. Kalau pun makan palingan sekali sehari.

Yang patut di iri adalah masalah ilmu dan masalah akhirat. Jika melihat orang yang sangat taat beribadah dan ilmu agamanya tinggi, yang seperti inilah kita musti iri. Karenanya itu pulalah, Sarada rajin belajar, termasuk dalam hal ibadah.

Sekelumit nasihat itulah yang melintasi pikiran Sarada.

Sasuke dan Sakura membiarkan puteri semata wayang itu, diam dan berpikir

"Astaghfirullah" desah Sarada, sambil mengusap dadanya, bersamaan pula, Sarada malah menundukkan kepala. Sasuke maupun Sakura saling tatap dengan kening berkerut.

"Ada apa sayang" Sakuralah yang lebih dahulu menangkap adanya perubahan dari Sarada, dan mungkin lebih penasaran sehingga ia mendahului Sasuke bertanya.

Sarada mengangkat kepala menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan menunjukkan wajah penyesalan, "Mama! Papa! Sara merasa sangat berdosa pada Allah"

"Maksudmu?"

"Karena tadi sempat berprasangka buruk" meski terasa polos, karena memang masih bocah. Tapi qonaah yang di miliki Sarada memang tinggi untuk ukuran bocah sepertinya.

Sasuke dan Sakura lantas tersenyum bangga pada puteri semata wayang mereka.

"Tapi. Andai Sara minta ampun pada Allah, apa akan di ampuni" Sarada menatap penuh harap pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"In Shaa Allah, sayang" jawab Sakura dengan raut yang begitu meyakinkan.

"Allah tidak akan memberi kesempatan pada manusia untuk bertobat. Jika ia tidak membuka pintu maaf" imbuh Sasuke mendukung pernyataan isteri.

"Tapi ingat! Berjanjilah pada Allah untuk tidak mengulangi" suara lembut Sakura kembali menambahkan.

"Baiklah. Papa. Mama" Sarada dengan semangat turun dari pangkuan Sasuke.

"Mau kemana sayang" tanya Sakura.

"Shalat sunah _taubah._ Sara mau janji sama Allah, untuk selalu bersyukur. Rezeki yang di berikan oleh Allah ternyata sangat mahal harganya, tidak sebanding andai jika di hargai dengan uang sedunia" ujar Sarada sambil berlari menuju belakang. Apa lagi kalau bukan mengambil air wudhu dan melakukan niatnya.

"Anak itu…" gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke, meski di buat bangga oleh kecerdasan putrinya, tapi terkadang Sakura juga di buat agak kerepotan oleh rasa ingin tahu Sarada yang besar.

Sepeninggal Sarada, Sasuke malah balas menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sakura bukannya membalas, ia malah menundukkan kepala seperti malu-malu.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia memang tak berhenti mengucap syukur karena di anugerahi isteri seperti Sakura.

الدنيامتاعوخيرمتاعالدّنياالمرأةالصّالحة

' _ **Dunia adalah kesenangan, dan salah satu kesenangan di dunia adalah wanita saleha'**_

Di antara wanita saleha itu, Sakuralah salah satunya.

"Terima kasih. Sakura. Kau telah mendidik anak kita dengan baik" ucapan disertai dengan ungkapan dan senyum yang begitu tulus dari Sasuke.

Sakura malah menggeleng perlahan, "Aku bisa melakukan itu, karena bimbinganmu, Anata…"

Yah, setelah menikah, dan belum melahirkan, Sasuke selalu membimbing Sakura untuk menjadi seorang wanita muslimah sejati

Sakura pun juga sama, ia malah teringat hadist Rasulullah

اكمل المؤمنين إيماناأحسنهم خلقا ، وخياركم خياركم لنساءهم

(الترمذى رواه)

' _ **Orang mukmin yang paling sempurna imannya adalah orang yang paling baik budi pekertinya. Dan orang yang paling baik di antara kalian adalah orang yang paling baik terhadap isterinya**_ _ **'**_

Dan bagi Sakura, suaminya seperti itu. Suaminya itu adalah pria terbaik yang ada dalam hidupnya.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke sekali lagi. Sakura mengangkat kepala menatap sang suami. Namun mata Sakura sedikit membelalak, tatapan mata Sasuke agak sedikit beda dari sebelumnya ketika Sarada masih berada di antara mereka.

"Waktu Ashar masih lama?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Jadi masih ada waktu untuk melakukan sunnah Rasul?"

"Eh" wajah Sakura serasa makin panas, kepalanya di tundukkan dalam-dalam. Jantungnya malah semakin berdebar kencang, Sakura sendiri heran, sejak awal pernikahan sampai sekarang, suaminya itu tahu cara membangkitkan enaknya suasana dengan jantung berdebar.

Sasuke makin tersenyum. Ia seperti selalu ketagihan jika melihat istrinya itu merona seperti sekarang.

"Atau… sekarang tidak…"

"Bukan…" Sakura buru-buru memotong, Sakura malah kelihatan sedikit bernafas memburu.

"Sakura" panggilan menggoda sasuke malah terasa seperti mendesah, "Di antara tujuh pintu syurga, ada pintu syurga yang bernama _Babussadaqoh_ , pintu yang hanya bisa di lewati oleh orang yang rajin bersedekah. Aku ingin juga pintu itu memanggilku kelak"

Sakura lagi-lagi mengangguk tapi menundukkan kepala, karena malu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah

"Sakura, ingatkah kau tentang hadis Rasulullah,

ﻭَﻓِﻰﺑُﻀْﻊِ ﺃَﺣَﺪِﻛُﻢْ ﺻَﺪَﻗَﺔٌ

' _ **Hubungan badan di antara kalian (dengan isteri) adalah sedekah (dan berpahala)'**_ …"

Sakura mengangguk masih menunduk, tak sanggup menatap tatapan suaminya yang begitu mesra padanya.

"Berarti… masih bisakah sekarang memanen pahala?" tanya Sasuke tentu dengan nada menggoda Sakura.

"I… In Shaa Allah, Anata" lanjutnya terbata sekaligus tanda kalau ia sudah siap.

Sasuke makin melebarkan senyumnya. Tangannya pun bergerak dan mengulur pada Sakura. Dan tentunya Sakura tidak menunggu dan tak ragu untuk menyambut.

Jemari Sasuke menggenggam hangat tangan Sakura.

"Ayo…" ajak Sasuke sambil berdiri dari tempat mereka. Tapi dengan jemari yang tetap menggenggam tangan sang istri.

"I… iya" suara Sakura makin tergagap. Tapi ia juga berdiri dan mengikuti langkah sang suami.

Selanjutnya, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan kewajiban sekaligus mendapatkan pahala atas kehalalan mereka, sambil menunggu ashar. :V

Jangan lupa entar mandi wajib ya, Sas. :D

…

…

…

THE END

.

.

.

Yuhuu… lengkap sudah.

Tahun lalu spesial ultahnya Sasuke bertema Cannon. Ultahnya Sakura, umum. Dan sekarang ultahnya Sarada, Islamic contain… komplit dah… :D

Kayaknya jadi gimana ya… selama ini mikirnya ngeres melulu, sekarang jadi… uh.. itu… huaaa puyeng jelasinnya.

Namanya juga kembali kejalan benar… hahaha.. *tawanya nista amat*

Oh ya sekalian minta maaf, sedikit ternoda di bagian paling akhir… he... he…he… *tetap aja ya, ngeresnya kebawa-bawa*

Udahan yak, Selamat Ulang tahun Sarada ku, sayang *Readers: Yah… kumat lagi* :D

Udah…udah entar makin kumat :D

Sedikit pesan author :

 _ **V**_ _ **ro…**_

 _ **Jangan biarkan nafsu mu menuruti dunia mu.**_

 _ **Jangan sam**_ _ **pai**_ _ **lupa bumi**_ _ **ini**_ _ **punya siapa..**_

 _ **Banyakin istighfar**_ _ **, banyakin bersyukur dan bertaqwa**_ _ **ya..**_ _ **setuju Vrooo…**_

 _ **Mohon doanya ya, supaya Saya bisa m**_ _ **e**_ _ **nj**_ _ **a**_ _ **d**_ _ **i**_ _ **manusia yang lebih baik lagi**_

(Readers : Author kampret lo. Apa lo masih nggak nyadar, kalo lo itu nafsuan)

OK… OK… ane nyadar kok…

Kabur ah…

See you... eh salah, seharusnya Assalamu alaikum warahamatullahi wabarakatuh.


End file.
